


Something Supernatural

by wereleopard58



Series: The Seeds We Sow [3]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack have split up but someone new has come into Ianto's life and makes him wonder if staying in Cardiff is the right thing for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Supernatural

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/albums/b112/sg1fjm/?action=view&current=00471cpc-1-1-1.png)

Title: Something Supernatural

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Ianto/Sam

Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Supernatural. I wish.

Summary: Ianto and Jack have split up but someone new has come into Ianto's life and makes him wonder if staying in Cardiff is the right thing for him.

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

It was over. Ianto sighed and watched Gwen and Jack laugh with each other. Hands touching each other in soft caresses. It had broken Ianto's heart when Jack had told him that he wanted to try things with Gwen. She was with Rhys still, Jack was her bit on the side. He had asked if Ianto wanted to still see him. The Welshman sighed and walked away knowing that he couldn't do that it would eat away at him until there was nothing left but absolute hate and he didn't want that to happen.

Shaking his head at the two lover birds.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." He told Tosh who nodded and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ok Ianto." She said softly wanting to hug him.

XXXXX

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself. Just then something caught his eye, it was a man but there was something about him that put Ianto on edge and in his job that wasn't a good thing.

Ianto followed him into an alleyway, drawing his gun and holding it against his thigh so it wasn't too obvious that he had one. He was halfway up the alleyway when he was hit so hard he was thrown across the alleyway, when he landed the gun dropped to his side.

"Sam now!" An American male voice called out.

Ianto slowly moved trying to get his bearings. Two strong arms touched him, Ianto tried to pull away.

"Hey it's ok, we're here to help."

"Great I'm sure a serial killer never says something like that." Ianto mutters as he looks up and stares into a very handsome face, with gorgeous green eyes.

The mysterious man smiled and Ianto suddenly didn't care if he was a serial killer or not and he automatically smiled back.

"Hey Sammy a little help over here." The other man called out.

"Sorry Dean." Sam stood picking up a book as he went and started to recite in Latin.

Ianto watched fascinated as Dean kept the man busy while Sam continued to speak. It was not long before the man stopped, his flung back, mouth opened and screaming. A cloud of what looked like smoke can pouring out of his mouth and up into the sky. As soon as it was finished he collapsed to the ground. The man slowly looked up bewildered and lost.

Dean touched him on the shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" he asked giving his most charming smile.

"Yes I uhhh umm don't know what happened." He whispered.

"You don't look too good, maybe you should get some rest or something." Sam said.

The man blinked a few times, Sam and Dean helped him to his feet.

"Yes thank you, I am not feeling like myself today." He slowly made his way out of the alleyway pulling a phone from his pocket.

Sam turned and walked over to Ianto and holding out his hand, the young Welshman took hold of it and was pulled to his feet.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, have had worse."

"My name is Sam, Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam grinned looking down and their hands that were still holding each other.

Ianto blushed and pulled his hand away. "Hello, I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones."

Dean watched the two men who just stared each other for a moment, shaking his head he started to cough not very subtly which broke the spell that had Ianto and Sam caught up in.

The two men turned to Dean who had a huge smile on his face.

"So you are from around here?" Sam asked.

"Yes I live and work near here. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business really." Sam answered.

"But there is always time for some pleasure." Dean winked at Ianto.

Dean grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and scribbled down a number. "Ianto here's Sam's number."

This time Sam blushed. "I would like it if you called."

Ianto took the number. "I would like that as well but before we talk about anything else what happened here?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"This is going to sound a little crazy." Sam admitted.

Ianto smiled there wasn't many things that he considered crazy any more. "Well tell me and let's just say I have an open mind. So…"

"That man was possessed, by a demon."

Ianto kept the smile to himself knowing that they had dealt with possession before. "Possessed as in head spinning and throwing up pea soup?"

"Not exactly but close enough." Dean admitted.

"So this is your business then?"

"Yes we're hunters." Sam saw the look of confusion. "We hunt demons and other evil things in the supernatural world.

"Really…" Ianto's phone suddenly started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes, ok, I am on my way. Sorry I have to get to work. Sam I'll give you a call soon."

"Even after what I just told you?" Sam sounded surprised.

"I don't scare easily and you are interesting." Ianto bent down and picked up his gun, he laughed at the look on their faces. "I suppose you could call me a hunter as well. I try and help people. Trust me."

"Ok Ianto, I will wait for your call."

"Bye Ianto." Dean called out as the suited man walked away from them and turned to his brother smirking.

Chapter Two

Tosh froze staring at Ianto as he walked in smiling, and happy! Since the relationship had ended Ianto had lost that spark, he had gone back to being the loner. She was the only one he talked to. Looking up she saw Jack staring at Ianto as well, so she had not been the only one that had noticed.

Tosh walked over to him. "So what are you smiling about?"

"I think met someone?"

"You met someone?" Tosh frowned and then grinned. "You mean you MET someone, as in interested in?"

"His name is Sam Winchester, he is American and gorgeous. I have his number."

"So are you going to call him?"

"Call who?" Jack asked as he walked over.

"No one." Ianto muttered still finding it difficult to be near the man who broke his heart, a heart that was mending and aimed at someone else. Ianto vanished to make coffee.

Jack hated when Ianto did that he turned to the petite woman. "Tosh?"

"It's Ianto's business Jack that was the decision you made."

Jack frowned, jealousy started to eat away at him. He knew Tosh was right, he had done this but it was Ianto, his Ianto.

Owen walked over frowning. "This is strange, very strange."

"What is Owen?" Jack asked after one last glance at Ianto.

"We have had a string of reports about people being possessed. Normally we have the odd one or two but nothing on this scale. You don't think some idiot has found something and put it in the water supply do you?"

"Possession ok let's get to work. Tosh find out whom the victims are and if there is any connection. Gwen call the police see if you can get any info. Owen find out if there are any more cases that have not come to our attention. Ianto find out about possession and how to deal with it."

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment. "I think we should bring it some professionals that deal with possession."

"So you know someone who can do that and aren't crackpots." Owen muttered.

"Well not exactly I know two of them." Ianto smirked.

"You do, how?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I met them today actually. I saw a suspicious man walking into an alleyway and so I followed him."

Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen all yelled at him "Are you crazy?"

"Anyway after I was thrown across the alley way two men exorcised the demon."

Owen laughed. "Demon, come on Ianto."

"You didn't see what I did. Would you like me to call them?" Ianto asked Jack politely.

Jack nodded. "Call them."

Ianto pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hey Sam, it's Ianto."

Tosh watched Ianto as he talked on the phone, she couldn't help but smile he looked so happy. It wasn't long before Ianto's gaze hit hers and his smile got even bigger.

"Sam huh?" Tosh whispered. She was excited now; she was going to meet the man that had captured Ianto's interest.

Ianto placed the phone back into his pocket. "They're going meet me up by the lift."

"Tosh will meet them. Ianto I want to talk to you in my office." Jack ordered.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other they knew what this was going to be about and really it didn't have anything to do with work. If Jack was not careful he was going to push Ianto so far away he would never see him again.

They turned their gaze across to Gwen who looked confused and not knowing what to do with herself.

"I'll be back soon." Tosh told Owen.

"With Sam huh, you are really excited to meet this guy aren't you." Owen laughed.

Tosh nodded grinning and bouncing on her feet. "Bye." She ran off to meet up with the demon experts.

XXXXX

Tosh slowly walked around until she spotted two men, two very good looking men looking around. She walked over.

"Hi is one of you Sam?"

The taller of the two looked at her. "Yes I am Sam, this is my brother Dean."

Tosh looked at him closely. She could see what Ianto saw in him, he was very attractive.

"I'm Toshiko, but you can call me Tosh. I'm a friend and work colleague of Ianto's"

"So where is Ianto?" Dean asked giving Tosh one of his sexiest grins and watching her blush.

"Jack, our boss needed to talk to him." Tosh replied knowing that this conversation was about these two men, one in particular.

XXXXX

Jack walked over to his desk and sat down. Ianto followed and sat on the corner of the desk. Jack's gaze moved from the trouser covered knee and then up the rest of the leg and up the rest of the suit covered body until it reached his ex-lovers face.

"So you met them today?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they helped me." Ianto smiled softly at the thought of Sam.

"And you got their numbers?"

"Actually Dean only gave me Sam's number."

"Sam huh?" Jack wanted to pull Ianto into his arms and kiss him, make him forget about the other man.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ianto smiled internally. He had never seen Jack jealous, well he had but it had always been for Gwen never good ole faithful Ianto.

"As long as you keep it professional."

The smile left Ianto's face, it hardened. "Of course it will be professional; he paused, "at work.

He then smiled knowing then when work was finished as some point in the future there was a possibility of all their clothes coming off.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking." Ianto muttered still have naked Sam's jump around in his mind.

Chapter Three

Sam and Dean's mouth opened and closed as the lift descended into the depths of the hub.

Myfawny flew passed them screeching. The brothers turned to each other and then looked back at Tosh.

"Was that a …" Dean stuttered a little.

"A pterodactyl, yes it was. It came through the rift."

"The rift?" Sam asked.

"It will all be explained to you very soon." Tosh grinned ad at them. She loved the shocked and surprised looks on their faces when they first saw the hub.

The lift finally stopped. Jack was standing there, his hands planted on his hips, legs shoulder width apart he walked forward and held out his hand. "Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He shook their hands watching them closely.

"Hey I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

Jack inspected Sam a little more closely. "I want to thank you for helping Ianto today."

"It was our pleasure we were just glad that we were there." Sam answered honestly.

"Sam, Dean." Ianto called out.

The two brothers turned. A blinding smile appeared on Sam's face. Dean just shook his head in amusement at his brother.

Tosh walked past Ianto and whispered. "Nice, very nice."

Jack moved to Ianto's side and placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Sam's smile faded a little until Ianto stepped away from Jack's touch and moved towards the Winchesters.

"I'm glad you could come and help us, I, uhhh, we really appreciate this." Ianto stared into Sam's green eyes.

Gwen went to Jack's side a placed a hand on his arm. Sam and Dean glanced at each other knowing something was going on, they could guess but they didn't know for a fact.

"Let's go to the conference room and talk." Jack ordered not liking the way the two men looked at each other.

"This way." Ianto motioned for them to follow him, once everyone was seated he sat down opposite from Sam and the meeting began.

XXXXX

Sam sat and listened as the explained about the rift and Torchwood 3 and a brief history. He and Dean told their story and as much as they knew about possessions.

"The first thing we need to do is find out why it is all happening now and here." Dean said.

"I think the best thing to do would be to spilt into teams and work this as quickly as we can before it gets out of hand." Jack told everyone.

He had watched Sam and Ianto looking at each other through the meeting. He could feel Gwen's gaze on him. He knew that he had no right to feel jealous. He did want Ianto to be happy but he couldn't quite let the Welshman go, not quiet yet.

"So who is going to be with who?" Owen asked breaking the tension.

"Ianto you go back to the information centre. Owen the only person to have died, there body is on there way here, do an autopsy find out what you can. Tosh and Sam you'll do research. Tosh set up a scan so it flags up anything that has the hallmarks of being possession. Gwen, you and Dean go out interview friends and family so what you can find out. We need to find ground zero. I will be in my office let's go." Jack wanted this finished and quickly he wanted Sam and Dean gone.

Sam watched Ianto go and then followed Tosh to her desk.

"So what exactly is going on?" He asked.

"About what?" She answered innocently.

"Ianto, Jack and Gwen?"

"Look Sam." Tosh started to talk.

"Tosh I like Ianto, well what I have seen so far. I don't want to get hurt or to hurt anyone. Just give me the basics the things I need to know."

Tosh stared at him for a moment longer, trying to read his face she finally nodded. "Jack is larger than life. Gwen is our newest recruit and it was obvious that she had a thing for him. Ianto was a loner to start off with but something happened." Tosh held out her hand. "Don't ask, that is his story and you don't need to know it at the moment. Jack and Ianto became closer, I think it was just comfort to start off with, just a release. Ianto fell in love with him and in his own way Jack fell in love with Ianto. But, the thing between Gwen and Jack got stronger so they are seeing each other. Jack asked Ianto if they could still see each other but Ianto said no. Ianto and I go out all the time, he gets a lot of interest but he never shows any back. Not until now. Don't hurt him."

Sam smiled now knowing the story and that he had a chance, a very good chance with Ianto. "That is the last thing I want to do."

"Just to let you know if you hurt him, I will find a way to hurt you."

"If I do, I will let you." Sam and Tosh smiled at each other coming to an understanding.

XXXXX

Dean glanced across at Gwen; he loved his baby brother more than anything and did not want to see him hurt.

"What is the story with Jack and Ianto?" He asked.

"They dated and now they aren't." Gwen did not want to talk about it. She loved Ianto and never wanted to see him hurt but the thing between her and Jack was something that couldn't be stopped. Today was the first time that she had doubts, she had never seen Jack jealous over Ianto before and it worried her.

Dean shook his head and stared ahead watching the houses as they passed.

XXXXX

Ianto sat alone, it was nice to see Jack jealous, and it was a little too late. They both had to move on and let each other go. He had no idea where this thing with Sam was going but he wanted to find out.

XXXXX

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had to fight the urge to pull Ianto into his arms and kiss him senseless. To tell Sam to stay away from his Ianto, but, Ianto was not his any more and that had been his own choice.

XXXXX

Owen paced around waiting for the body to arrive he had seen the looks and knew that they were heading into dangerous waters.

"Just a doctor that was all I was. The Jack gets involved and it became the X-files, now Sam has arrived it's a bloody soap opera." He muttered to himself.

XXXXX

Dean and Gwen rushed back to the hub they had found out something important, they had found the connection, ground zero. It was nightclub called Apocalypse.

Jack smiled at them both. "Good work we will head their tonight; go separately see what we can find out. You will stay here Tosh and monitor us. Everyone head home and get ready, see you there."

Sam ran after Ianto as soon as they were out of the hub.

"Ianto, Ianto." He called out finally reaching the other man's side. "I was uhh thinking after this has been dealt with, would you like to go out." Sam paused. "With me me I mean, just the two of us on a date."

Ianto's blue eyes lit up sparkling like sapphires. "I would love to Sam." Ianto reached out and touched Sam's shoulder caressing it ever so slightly.

"Cool." Sam grinned.

XXXXX

Jack watched the monitor, watching Sam and Ianto, everyone could see there was something going on with the two of them and Jack had no idea how he was going to handle it.

XXXXX

Tosh smiled to herself as she thought of Ianto; it was nice to see him so happy. She only hoped that Jack and Gwen did not get involved and that they would leave the two men in peace.

Chapter Four

Sam stood under the shower, the water cascading over his body, his head back. His hands rubbing up and down his chest, closing his eyes he imagined the hands were not his but Ianto's. A mouth kissing its way down to his cock, a tongue swirling around until it is engulfed in wet heat. Sam got harder just at the thought, he gripped hold of his erection slowly moving his hand but this time imaging it is Ianto's mouth. That he is fucking Ianto's mouth.

He can visualise Ianto's blue eyes, dark with last staring up at him, his own hand between his legs moving faster and faster.

The need for the Welshman is so powerful he knows he can't hang on, his hand moving faster and faster.

"IANTO!" Sam screams as he comes, breathing heavily and resting his head against the cool tiles. His body aches to be touched, to be filled by the other man. He also wants to be inside him, to feel Ianto accepting and tightening around him. Sam groans. "It's going to be a long night."

XXXXX

Ianto slowly made his way into the club and headed to the bar. Looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam but had not managed to spot him yet.

XXXXX

Dean grinned as he saw his brother, he had heard the scream from the shower but now he looked composed in black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He knew that this wasn't just for the club, but a certain cute Welshman.

"Dude, do you know what Ianto is going to say when he sees you?"

Sam turned and looked at his brother, his face full of suspicion. "What?" He asked knowing that he really shouldn't.

"You're too good to be true; I can't take my eyes of you." He sang.

Sam shaking his head hit Dean on the shoulder but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "Come on we'd better go."

XXXXX

Dean stood chatting to the attractive dark haired woman called Annaka, a regular at this club. His eyes searching the room hoping to see something.

XXXXX

As soon as Sam entered the club, he spotted Ianto at the bar getting chatted up. He headed straight for the bar and made sure that Ianto never saw him. He quickly ordered a beer and moved closer to the man who had been staring in an x-rated film in his head while he had been in the shower.

As soon as Ianto ordered a drink Sam moved so he was in front of the young man. "Hi I'm Sam. Let me get that for you."

Ianto watched him and smiled. "I'm Ianto and I would like that."

XXXXX

Tosh grinned at the camera as Sam took an opportunity and ran with it.

XXXXX

Jack walked in and looked around the room; he spotted Gwen talking to a man in the corner of the room. Dean was talking an attractive woman. Owen had a few women around him. Jack frowned and then searched the room for the last two people and then he found them; they were with a group of people their arms around each others waists.

XXXXX

Ianto liked the feeling of Sam's arm around him, he liked their hips touching. The connection he felt was growing stronger and stronger the more time they spent together and they hadn't really talked yet.

Sam and Ianto both noticed Jack at the same time. Sam tightened his arm around Ianto and pulled him tighter against his body, his eyes never leaving Jacks. He leant down and whispered into Ianto's ear.

"I can't wait to have a real date with you."

Ianto shivered in anticipation and arousal as Sam's breath caressed his ear.

XXXXX

Dean watched as Annaka bent forward, the strap on her top slipped showing a tattoo. He noticed and recognised it. Frowning slightly, there was something wrong with this. She had been the first woman to come up to him and now this tattoo. This was a little too easy for his liking.

When Annaka looked up Dean was once again smiling and continued to chat.

XXXXX

The night wore on and Dean knew he had the right woman but there was something off about this whole set up.

"I have to go and early start today." He grinned sexily. "Maybe we could meet up tomorrow."

"I'd like that." She purred her hand stroking down his chest as he typed her number into his phone.

"Well I'll give you a call later." Dean knew that this was a set up of some kind.

The rest of Torchwood and Sam watched as Dean headed out, all of them kept an eye on each other to make sure everything was fine. Jack's eyes and kept coming back to Sam and Ianto. It was time for them to leave so they could find out what information Dean had.

Sam grinned at Ianto. "We can't make it too obvious dance with me?"

Ianto grinned at the lame excuse, a slow song came on and he nodded. His breath caught in his throat as Sam wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled flush against his body.

Ianto wound his arms around Sam's neck and slowly the moved staring into each others eyes.

XXXXX

Jack was frozen to the spot watching them. He dug his into his palm so hard; he drew blood forcing himself not to move, not to rip Ianto from Sam's arms.

XXXXX

Ianto moved one of his hands and placed it on Sam's face. Slowly their head moved towards each other and their lips met in a sweet, soft, gentle kiss.

Sam pulled away before it deepened.

Ianto frowned. "Why did you pull away? I…"

Sam grinned at him. "If we really start to kiss now, I am not going to want to stop and we know where that could lead to and we are in a rather public place."

"Well I hope it's what I am thinking of." Ianto gripped hold of Sam's face and kissed him hungrily.

Sam responded with vigour, passion increasing between them. Their mouths attacking each other, hands gripping hold of fabric to stop them ripping their clothes off.

The whistles and catcalls around them brought them back, both men's face were red with embarrassment. Sam held out his hand, Ianto took it and the two of them walked out of the club.

XXXXX

Jack moved forward but a hand on his shoulders stopped him, turning around he saw Owen.

"Jack don't!"

"I don't want Ianto to get hurt."

"You don't want him to get hurt or you don't want anyone else to have him?" Owen asked.

"I don't want him hurt." Jack muttered his eyes blazing in anger.

"Too late you already broke his heart. Let him have whatever he wants with Sam. Don't get involved, Ianto's personal life is no longer anything to do with you. Go to Gwen that is what you wanted, that was your decision."

XXXXX

Gwen stood their, her heart aching not knowing what to do, she felt lost and alone. She had never seen Jack like this before.

XXXXX

Tosh watched the screen. Jack would not be able to let this go. Ianto had always been there for Jack no matter what but because their relationship was no over it no longer held true. Tosh knew that Jack hadn't really thought about what his personal life would be like with no Ianto Jones in it.

Chapter Five

They are all at the hub sitting around the conference table discussing Annaka and what to do next. They had to make sure Dean was safe when he walked into this trap

Sam and Ianto were being professional but every now and again they couldn't help but look at each other with soft loving smiles.

Jack was at a loss what to do, but he knew at this moment in time he had to keep his mind on the job at hand.

They were reading through transcripts of some police reports.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was quiet and full of concern.

Sam turned to look at his brother. "What is it Dean?"

"Take a look at page 4."

Everyone read through, the Torchwood team looked at each other with confusion.

Sam's face paled.

Ianto looked concerned his eyes never leaving Sam's face. "What is it?"

"Sam!" Dean warned.

"We have to tell them."

"Tell us what exactly?" Jack demanded.

"This yellow-eyed man was a demon. We killed him but not before the gates of hell were opened and 100 or so demons escaped." Sam whispered.

Ianto moved to the other side of the table and took hold of Sam's hand. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this?"

"When I was 6 months old, this demon fed me his blood and then killed our mother. As soon as I could I left being a hunter and went to Stanford, pre-law. One day Dean turned up needing my help to find our dad, when I got back it had killed my girlfriend. What we didn't know at the time was it had plans for me and people like me." Sam squeezed Ianto's hand.

"People like you?" Owen asked.

"I have psychic abilities, visions. Well I did have they seem to have stopped once the demon had been killed."

"Is there more, or is that it?" Jack asked.

Ianto turned and glared at his ex-lover.

"Well he wanted me or someone like me to lead his army. It killed our father and then I died."

"You what?" Ianto shouted his heart pounding in his chest.

"You are obviously not dead now." Owen said his hands itching to run some tests on him.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Dean sold his soul to bring me back he only has one year." Sam said softly, afraid that one day he would be alone in this world.

"So these demons that escaped are trying to build up an army?" Tosh asked.

Dean nodded and smiled at her, he liked Tosh. "Something like that."

Owen shook his head at the slight blush that covered Tosh's face every time Dean smiled at her.

Jack couldn't deal with this right now, he needed time to think and they had all been up for over 24 hours.

"Look we are all tired, I have some calls to make. Let's all get some sleep. We will meet back here in 5 hours." Jack dismissed them.

Ianto noticed that they all headed out, apart from Gwen. He knew that he had to move on. He couldn't stay here and watch this. Ianto caught up with Sam.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" He asked nervously.

Sam smiled. "Even with all my baggage?"

"Even then and you haven't heard my story yet." He took hold of Sam's hand.

Dean grinned and winked at them. "Well I will head back to the hotel and see you guys later. At least this way the noise won't keep me awake."

Sam glared at his brother but couldn't not keep the grin from his face.

XXXXX

Gwen hugged Jack tightly, his arms were wrapped around her but his eyes were on the monitor watching the two men leave hand in hand.

XXXXX

The door of Ianto's flat swung close with a bang. Sam pulled the Welshmen into his arms and started kissing him passionately and with hunger.

They tore at each others clothes desperate to touch skin, to explore each others bodies. Ianto pulled Sam with him into his bedroom. They just stopped and stared, devouring each other with their eyes.

Ianto couldn't stand it anymore he pushed Sam onto his bed straddling him quickly. He rubbed his hands over that perfect upper body, his fingers playing with his nipples. Ianto leant forward and kissed Sam deeply and then nibbled his way across Sam's jaw to his ear. Biting the ear lobe gently and blowing into it. His mouth licked and kissed his way down the strong gorgeous upper body.

"You are perfect Sam." His Welsh voice deeper with desire.

"Ianto, please stop talking and carry on with what you were doing." He writhed as soon as Ianto's mouth touched one of his nipples biting and flicking it with his tongue. His fingers rubbing the other one. He continued his journey south his tongued licking across his 6-pack.

Sam's hands tangled in Ianto's hair his legs opened wider to accommodate Ianto. Sam opened his eyes and stared down at Ianto, the man took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Ianto tongued the slit slightly sucking on the head. Sam could no longer keep his eyes open. He moaned loudly.

Ianto gripped hold of the throbbing flesh in his hand, bent forward and his mouth slowly slid down. Sam moved his hips in out of that moist, hot mouth.

Ianto pulled away. "The drawer." He muttered before taken the cock back into his mouth again.

Sam blindly reached into the drawer pulling out lube and condoms and handing them to Ianto. Opening the tube he slicked up one finger and slid it into Sam's tight hole.

The young American groaned as he pushed forward into that amazing mouth or back too what had now become two fingers, then three, pushing in and out, scissoring and opening him up.

"Ianto, I need you in me now."

Ianto put on a condom and slicked himself up, and slowly slid into that tight heat. Sam reached up and pulled Ianto so he kiss the other man, as he bit by bit entered him until Ianto was all the way inside.

Ianto slowly moved in and out, taking his time, closing his eyes and memorising the feel. Sam kept pushing down hard but Ianto would not speed up. Wrapping his arms and legs around the other he rolled them over so he was on top.

Ianto looked him, eyes bright and face flushed. "You're going too slow." He started to ride Ianto slowly at first but then getting faster and faster fucking himself hard on the man below. He took hold of his erection and pumped faster and faster. Ianto screamed and came. Sam continued moving up and down, a tingling started in his back.

"IANTO." He screamed and came over Ianto's chest. They both that this one was going to quick but next time, it would take a lot longer.

Sam collapsed onto the bed next to his lover; they faced each other and kissed slowly.

Ianto moved slowly from the bed his body exhausted but in a good way, he made his way to the bathroom cleaning himself up and then coming back out to do the same to Sam. It wasn't long before the alarm had been set and they were cuddled beneath the duvet.

Sam's arms around him and his head on a very comfortable chest. Soon they both fell asleep more at peace then they had been ever before.

Ianto's phone rang from the front room buried beneath discarded clothes, unheard by the two sleeping men.

XXXXX

Jack placed the phone back in his pocket as he stared up at a darkened window. He had only gone out for a walk to clear his head and somehow he had ended up at Ianto's place. For the first time he felt physically sick, the pain was so bad it felt like he was having a heart attack as he watched the two men kiss passionately before disappearing from view.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself knowing that his selfishness had driven away someone he loved.

Chapter Six

Ianto woke up in the warm cocoon of Sam's arms. He glanced over at the clock they had slept through his alarm and they only had 30 minutes to get to the hub. Turning he looked at his sleeping companion, Sam. Ianto could feel the goofy smile on his face.

This thing with Sam may not work out but at least now he knew that he could be with someone.

There was this hope that it would be with the man holding him, he had no idea how that would work but where there was a will there was a way.

He tried to slip out of Sam's arms without waking him but as soon as he moved those arms tightened around him and pulling him against a warm muscular body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam whispered in a sleepy voice.

"I was going to take a shower."

"Let's go." Sam grinned suddenly wide awake.

"You shower then and I'll make the coffee."

Sam just watched Ianto for a moment. "I don't think that coffee will be anywhere near being a match to be in a shower with a naked Ianto." The American leered.

Ianto winked at him. "You have never tried my coffee, besides I don't want to have a quickie in the shower. Which will make us really late. I want to explore and taste every inch of you slowly. Don't you want to do the same to me?"

Sam fell back on the pillows pulling Ianto with him. "There must be an easier way of killing me, then this torture. I am going be thinking about that all day."

Ianto managed to get out of bed and laughed all the way to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Gwen felt the tension from Jack, he seemed to be pulling away from her and she didn't know what to do about it.

She looked around the room, no one was talking and it was getting uncomfortable just then Dean walked in, alone. Gwen had to say something.

"Hey Dean, where's Sam?"

Dean froze his eyes glancing around the room not knowing what to say.

"Well he is uhhh…"

Just then Ianto and Sam walked in laughing. Gwen's head swung quickly to Jack who's blue eyes blazing with anger watched them.

"Ianto my office now!" Jack barked.

Ianto glared at him. "Does this has anything to do with Torchwood or the cases we are working on?"

"Ianto." Jack warned.

"No don't Ianto me. I have had to stand here watching you and Gwen without saying a word. Sam is my choice and you don't have any opinion on who I see."

"Seeing, don't you mean fucking!"

Sam moved to go to Jack, Ianto placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Once again, that is my choice and if we didn't have to be here we would still be in bed doing that, or against a wall, on the sofa, in the shower, as many places as I could come up with. You know what a great imagination I have. You, yourself gave me some great ideas that I want to try out with Sam."

"Maybe this isn't the place for you anymore. You don't need to use me to hide a cyberwoman in the basement." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his face said that he instantly regretted it.

"You could be right Jack, maybe it is time for me to move on."

"Ianto I ….." Jack mumbled.

"Shut up Jack." Owen said shaking his head.

Jack looked at him, then at a horrified Tosh and a stunned Gwen.

XXXXX

Tosh watched Sam with Ianto who was looking at him with obvious concern on his face.  
A hand landed gently on her shoulder, glancing up she saw Dean.

"He'll be ok. Sammy will take care of him."

"Sam." She sighed. "I don't know him, I don't want Ianto to get his heart-broken again."

"And I don't want Sam to get his broken either. Look I don't know how the two of them are going to do this but look at him, I hate saying this but they look like they belong together."

"Yes they do and that is why I thinking it is bothering Jack so much."

Dean frowned and sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

"If it was just sex Jack would have dealt with it, flirted and asked for a threesome, but he can see he is losing Ianto and that is not bringing out the best in him."

"I think the way he has been acting he has already lost Ianto."

XXXXX

"Jack do you still want to be with me?" Gwen asked as she walked over to him.

"Gwen."

"I know I have Rhys but he doesn't know about us. Ianto does and had to watch it. This is one of those scenarios where you can't have the cake and eat it too. Let him go."

"I don't think I can." Jack whispered sadly.

Gwen placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I think with what you have just done, you have no choice. You've pushed Ianto away."

XXXXX

Ianto sat reading his emails, his eyes lingered on the one telling them that because of the gates to hell had been opened once they were going to open a Torchwood in America. Making a decision he reached out and picked up the phone dialing a number. With a quick glance around he made sure that he was alone.

"Hello my name is Ianto Jones and I currently work for Torchwood Three. I would like to discuss the possibility of transferring to the new one in America."

Chapter Seven

Ianto logged off the computer; he felt relieved that he had asked for the transfer but now he was terrified. He could be stuck in America not knowing anyone. What if Sam just wanted to have a little fun in a foreign country and then forget all about him.

"I've dealt with numerous aliens, cannibals, Cybermen and Daleks I can bloody well move country and make new friends. I need to, I can't do this anymore it hurts too much" Ianto ended with a whisper.

He headed to the conference room. "Would anyone like something to drink?" The only two people whom he did not what they drank was Sam and Dean

As Ianto left to make the drinks Jack followed him.

"Please Jack not now, we can't do this now." Ianto whispered. He was tired as none of them had hardly any sleep but he was emotionally tired as well.

"Ianto, I do love you. You know that right."

Ianto looked at him with disbelief. "You are kidding, you are telling me this now when you are with Gwen and love her and that I am, kind of seeing, or fucking someone. That was how you phrased it right? You have no right to tell me that now, none. Leave me alone to make the drinks so we can deal with this demon."

Jack opened and closed his mouth but knew he had to leave, he was trying not to push Ianto further away from him.

XXXXX

Annaka sat and stared out of a window, she was slowly building her army but it was going to take some time. The Winchester brother's arrival was unexpected everyone knew who they were. Their father stuck in hell with them and the elder brother soon to join him.

Sam was the one she was worried about there had to be something special about after all, even though yellow-eyed demon had a few people ready to lead his army but he did have his mind set on the young hunter.

He must be disposed of and knowing that Dean didn't have long he would do anything to protect his baby brother. Finally she was going to be the ones to get rid of those nuisances.

XXXXX

Ianto walked into the conference room, a tray in his hands full of his drinks. His face emotionless. Slowly he made his way around the table handing out the cups. It was obvious by how he held his body that he was bone tired.

The young man could feel Jack's and Sam's eyes on him. He wasn't a bone that two dogs fought over and if it carried on like this he knew that was where it was going to end up.

Tosh glared at Jack and motioned towards Ianto. Jack brushed a hand through his dark hair. He was at a loss what to do, he didn't even know how it had got this far. Words kept coming out of his mouth even though his brain was telling it to shut up.

He knew at some point he was going to have to talk to Ianto and Gwen but dealing with how he treated his ex-lover was the top priority.

"Ianto would you come to my office, please?" Jack pleaded a little.

"Very well, sir." Ianto saw Jack flinch at the formality and felt a small piece of perverse pleasure out of it, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled at him encouringly, trying to tell the other man not to worry that when he came back down he would still be alone and available, very available.

The two men walked out of the conference leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake...

Dean looked over at his brother and saw the dejected look on his face.

"Sam, he's not going back to him."

"How do you know?" Sam asked amazed at how much Ianto had begun to mean to him in such a short space of time.

Gwen was at a loss what to do but a fear grabbed at her. "Maybe they will get back together."

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes angrily at her for not managing to keep her mouth closed.

"Ianto and Jack are NOT going to get back together," he turned back to his brother. "The reason I know this is because I have seen the way he looks at you. Unfortunately it means that he has no taste what so ever."

Sam shook his head but a small smile appeared on his face.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh watched how Dean tried to cheer up his brother but he was right, Ianto did feel something for Sam you could see it in the way he looked at the other man but what if Jack decided to put up a fight.

Would Ianto really want to leave because they also knew how much he loved Jack and how his life after Lisa revolved around making the immortal happy and his life run smoothly.

XXXXX

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Ianto straightened his tie and stared at his 'boss'.

"Ianto, please stop with the sir already." Jack sighed and rubbed his face knowing that this was going to be more difficult then he thought

"I think after what happened earlier that we ought to retain a strictly professional relationship."

"I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry. I was afraid of losing you." Jack tried to explain, there were so many things running around in his mind he wasn't sure how to tell Ianto in a way that would make him understand.

"Jack you are with Gwen, you can't lose me now because you lost me when the two of you started seeing each other." Ianto stared at him in amazement and shock.

"I…..." Jack stopped suddenly not knowing what to say.

"You what? Did you think I would stand around watching the two of you and pining? Jack you must have realised that at some point I would eventually move on. Saying that this thing with Sam is totally unexpected." Ianto shook his head and lowered it to the ground not really knowing what to do.

Had he been that pathetic?

"I don't think I can let you go." Jack's voice was so quiet it could barely be heard.

"You're going to have to find a way or this will eat you up inside and ruin anything you have with Gwen." Ianto said softly, seeing the pain in Jack's face, his heart breaking and it took all of his effort not to go to him, to comfort him.

Ianto couldn't do that not with all that had happened since he went with Gwen.

"What if I left Gwen?" Jack asked quickly, he said it without thinking first but he would do anything to keep Ianto close to him. He wasn't sure how it would work but maybe it could.

"Jack, you and I both know that you don't want to do that and if you did I would always wonder if you regretted the decision. A part of me will always love you; there is no one like you. I don't want to hate you but if this carries on that is what is going to happen. You need to figure something out." Ianto turned, forcing the tears back, digging his nails into his palm. Ianto knew that he had to go.

Jack would play with his heart and break it over and over again unintentionally and Ianto knew that he would not survive that, he would be only the shell of the man he was now. Ianto walked out Jack with his thoughts and Ianto tried to sort his out, what if he didn't get the transfer he would have to work out something else.

XXXXX

Sam looked up as Ianto walked in, the man he could so easily fall in love with. Ianto could see the worry in his eyes. He walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry; I am still single, very single." Ianto looked up when he heard a cough.

"Not in front of us." Owen muttered hoping that they wouldn't do that in front of Jack he didn't want to patch anyone up.

"We all need food; I'll go out and get a mixture of Chinese. Is that ok for everyone?"

Ianto looked around the table as everyone nodded.

Sam stood up. "How about some company?

"It's just around the corner and we have to deal with this Annaka business you guys start and catch me up when I get back."

Sam watched the Welshman, a smile on his face. He still had a chance.

XXXXX

Ianto walked slowly towards the Chinese they always used when he was pushed into an alleyway, a woman's mouth attached to his.

The woman slid to the ground unconscious. Ianto lifted his head an evil smirk on his face, and when he opened his eyes the were pitch black.

"Let the games begin." He whispered to emptiness.

Chapter Eight

Ianto sauntered back into the hub, the weariness that his body held vanished. The phone call from Jack had arrived before any food was ordered.

"Ok everyone know what they are doing?" Jack asked.

"We get the books and the stuff we have at the hotel." Dean confirmed.

"I'll check the maps and find a good place to trap her." Tosh nodded.

"Gwen and I will go out and get the supplies needed to make protection."

"Ok people let's go. Ianto come with me to the office I'll explain the rest of the plan."

Ianto watched everyone get on with what they were supposed to do. An evil smile crossed his face as he followed Jack.

Once they were in his office Ianto walked up to Jack grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. Jack pulled away a confused look on his face. The young Welshman kissed him hard again.

"You want this don't you Jack. You want me. I want you." With that Ianto pushed against Jack and the older man could already feel the hardness against him.

"No Ianto, we can't." The sentence was cut off as a warm mouth slid across his, this time it was not aggressive it was soft and sweet. Just like it used to be, these were the kisses that always made of him think of his ex-lover.

A tongue slid wetting the lips and begging entrance and with a deep groan Jack opened his mouth and pulled Ianto tighter against his body. He had missed this, missed feeling a strong masculine body to hold on, particularly this one.

Ianto explored Jack's mouth slowly, caressing and tasting every single inch. He slowly slid Jack's suspenders down his shoulders. His hands then rested on the belt which he undid quickly and soon followed was the button and the zip of his trousers.

Slowly he slid to the ground pulling the trousers and underwear down; his mouth was right in front of Jack's erection.

Jack stared down, his eyes full of desire. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but deep down he felt that this was going to be his only chance to have this. From then on it would only be in his memories. He had no idea where this left Sam and Ianto but he didn't care, all he hoped was that this meant that Ianto would not be leaving them, leaving him...

Ianto opened his mouth and sucked on the head, Jack threw his head back his hands gripping his desk behind him.

Ianto swallowed him to the root; sucking hard. Jack once again looked down, he had to memorise this. He watched Ianto's head bob as he sucked and licked at him faster and faster. He released Jack's cock and started to suck and lick on his balls.

He pushed one finger into his mouth wetting it and then pushed it into Jack's hole.

"I'm going to fuck you right against this desk Jack, it is going to be fast and hard and you are going to feel it." Ianto pulled out his finger. "Turn around, hands on the desk and spread your legs as far apart as you can."

Jack turned around immediately without even thinking. He saw a drawer beside him open and out came some lube and condoms. He stood there waiting, and then something wet teased around his hole. It was a tongue, licking and flicking and finally pushed in but it wasn't enough he didn't want a tongue or fingers. He wanted Ianto's cock to push inside of him, to pound into him so hard it hurt. He wanted to feel this.

The first finger slowly breached him, in and out so slowly until Jack was pushing back trying to get more, then a second finger, scissoring opening up, then a third and a fourth.

Jack was slamming his body hard on those digits fucking himself on them. "Oh god Ianto I need more." He groaned.

Ianto put on the condom and lubed himself up, lining himself up he slammed in hard and fast. Jack bit his lip from screaming in pain. Ianto had never done this to him before but it was so exquisite it made him hard.

"Do you want more?" Ianto whispered against Jack's ear, biting the lobe.

"Yes, Ianto I want more."

Ianto pulled out till just the tip was left inside the other man and then he slammed forward in and out harder and harder. Jack braced himself as hard as he could against the table as his body was breached over and over again.

It was so brutal, so intense just like their arguments had been but soon he could feel himself ready to come.

"So how does it feel to be fucked over, you do it to other people now it is your turn." Ianto said coldly as he gave one brutal thrust and felt Jack tighten around him and come against the desk.

Jack fell forward onto the desk. Ianto walked around to the side, the immortal moved his head to one side and he could see Ianto's cock his own hand wrapped around it as he moved faster and faster until he came on Jack's face.

Without saying anything else Ianto cleaned himself, tidied up his appearance and headed back in the centre of the hub. By this time the others had arrived.

XXXXX

Ianto walked over to Sam grabbed him and kissed him passionately, one sliding down a muscular back and gripping a firm denim covered behind.

Jack walked in clean and fresh looking, he opened and closed his mouth not sure what was going on.

"Ianto what is the hell happening?" Jack moved until he was standing next to Sam.

Ianto pulled back breaking the kiss he turned and walked away from them. "That's all you want me for isn't Jack, a quick fuck someone who would do anything for you and that has no emotional baggage."

"What are you talking about I love you."

Gwen gasped but Jack ignored her, trying to understand.

"You love the doctor, Rose and Gwen but never faithful Ianto. You just said those words; there was no meaning to them. You Sam you want to love, do you close your eyes and think of Jessica when you're in my arms. Am I a good replacement?"

Ianto stopped just in front of them.

Sam looked at Jack briefly. "Ianto's what's go into..." The Winchester brothers turned to each other, realisation written on their features. "Oh god no, Ianto."

Dean ran for the book. "It's too late boys; hell is waiting for you Dean but Sammy it is time for you to die." With that Ianto turned and fired the gun at the hunter.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed.

Chapter Nine

Jack moved in front of Sam shielding him with his body. It would have taken the younger man out of the picture but Ianto would have been devastated and blamed himself. He truly did want Ianto to be happy.

Jack felt the bullet enter his body and it flung him back hard against the man behind him. They both fell to the floor hard. Jack could feel his life slipping away, the darkness surrounding him and he could still feel the irony that he saved the man that was taking Ianto away from him. One last gasping breath and everything vanished.

"Ooooommmppppffff" Sam groaned as he landed on the bottom. Sam's heart stopped as he felt Jack's chest stop moving. "Jack, god no. Please don't do this?"

Owen, Gwen and Tosh took down Ianto; holding him as he screamed, he was trying to get away and hurt them.

Dean quickly checked on his brother, they stared down at the dead man.

"Will you guys do something about Ianto please?" Owen shouted as the young Welshman was thrashing more and more.

"But Jack…." Sam stuttered.

Gwen looked up at them. "Trust us we will explain everything but it will be fine."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and left reluctantly leaving Jack bleeding on the ground.

Tosh stared down at the face who had become her best friend, but at that moment in time no one was home. Sam's and Dean's words washed over her but she did not really listen she just wanted Ianto back, her Ianto.

Tosh jerked back as Ianto opened his mouth and screamed, black smoke pouring out of his mouth. His body arched to the ceiling.

Ianto blinked and looked around, the memories flooding back to him.

"Oh god no!" he whispered as he scrambled away.

Before Dean or Sam could say anything they heard a sudden breath behind them, turning around Jack was rolling around on the ground as life entered his body.

"That hurt." He muttered to himself.

Jack clambered to his feet.

"How?" Sam stuttered.

"Later, Ianto?" Jack asked as he got to his feet and made his way to the man huddled in a corner..

"Stay away." Ianto said holding his hand up.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "It's not your fault, we know that. It's happened to us. We understand." Sam whispered slowly walking and holding out a hand.

Ianto reached out and took it as soon as it was close enough and Sam pulled the other man into his arms and held him tightly.

Tears flowed from Ianto's eyes, the words he said echoed around his head and the demon had tapped into that part of him that felt that way. Sam gripped hold of him.

"Ianto we do need to talk." Sam whispered.

"I know." Ianto said sadly.

Sam pulled back and kissed him. "I don't want to give you up, I'm not going to give you up but you need to talk to Jack first. When you have finished with him, come find me."

Ianto nodded and walked over to Jack. "I suppose we'd better talk about what happened?"

Gwen frowned. "What did happen?"

"That is between Ianto and I Gwen." Jack said softly.

Gwen nodded and saw how beaten looked and she understood why Jack didn't want to say anything, as it would hurt their friend even more.

XXXXX

Ianto walked slowly into Jack's office behind him, not knowing what to do with himself and going red as he stared at the desk that he had bent Jack over and spoke to with such cruel words.

Jack laughed gently. "Don't worry about it Ianto. It was amazing, you always did turn me on. The words, I have heard worse and I can't blame you for feeling that way."

"Don't be nice Jack what I did? What I said? I…"

"Ianto I like it rough at times, the way you took me. I will remember that and it will always bring a smile to my face and fuel many fantasies. What you said, that I what we need to talk about."

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yes Ianto we do. Let's get a few things straight, yes I loved the Doctor and Rose, I do love Gwen but never ever doubt that I don't love you, I do and that is what is so hard seeing you with Sam. I know it is selfish but I want you and Gwen and I don't want you to be with anyone else, Gwen I know I share with Rhys but you Ianto, sweet gorgeous Ianto. You were all mine and I messed that up. You shouldn't be with someone who is not going to be all yours. When you love you love completely."

"Jack there is no one like you. How could anyone not fall in love with you. A part of me always will. I want to look back and when I think of you I want to smile and think of them with happiness and love."

"I want you to be able to do that as well. Do you think you could do that here with Torchwood, with us, with me?"

"I don't know Jack it hurts to watch you and Gwen. I truly don't know."

"I don't want to have to retcon you, I don't want you to forget. If you have to leave, you will keep your memories. I am selfish, I want you to remember every touch, every kiss." Jack walked over to Ianto and kissed him softly. "Please don't do anything you will regret.

Jack sighed and a tear fell as he watched Ianto walk out. Deep down he truly believed that even if Ianto stayed he had truly lost the young man and this was one thing that would haunt him for the centuries to come, the what if he hadn't gone with Gwen and stayed faithful to the Welshman. Now he would never know.

XXXXX

Ianto walked into the hub frowning, not seeing Sam anywhere.

"He's in the conference room." Dean called out who was sitting next to Tosh.

Ianto nodded and headed there. Walking in he saw Sam standing watching him and smiling.

"Just so you know, you are not a replacement for Jessica. I will always love her just like you do Jack but I have moved on. I think I am falling for you Ianto and it is so easy. It scares me, I don't know what to do about it. I am afraid that I will lose you once I go back." Sam whispered.

"I'm falling for you to." Ianto walked over to him and gently touched his face. "Maybe something could be worked out."

"Are you sure that you actually want to emotionally leave Jack are you ready to do that?

I don't want you to break my heart and I think you could so easily."

XXXXX

Ianto sat in the information centre all by himself. Was he ready to close that chapter of his life that is Captain Jack Harkness? Could he actually do that? He no longer remembered the time when he didn't love that man. His mobile rings, he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Mr Jones we would like to inform you that your request for a transfer has been accepted. You have a couple of days to give us your finally decision."

Ianto stared down at the phone, it seemed that he had a real big decision to make.

Chapter Ten

Ianto stood on the walkway looking down at the hub. Myfawny screeched around. It had been his home for two years, but was it still his home now.

He heard Jack's laughter echo, looking down he saw him with Gwen they looked so happy. Ianto saw Jack look up at him, watching him making sure that he was ok. Gwen followed his gaze and frowned. She knew something was wrong, something was going on.

Ianto's gaze moved quickly before Jack or Gwen picked up on anything from him, they were both good at reading people. That is when he landed on Sam laughing and joking with Tosh.

It seemed as if he knew that he was being watched. Sam looked up and smiled, the young man smiled down, he felt his heart beat faster just watching the hunter. He turned and looked at Jack once more and his heart ached. No matter what choice he made he was going to lose the man he loved or the one he was falling for, there was a third choice he could lose them both.

XXXXX

Annaka stood there her eyes as black as the night. Her hand tightly gripped around a man's throat.

"Where is Torchwood?" She demanded.

"I don't know." He choked the words out. "We only knew where Ianto ended up he always used different routes and we always lost him."

Annaka squeezed tighter. "My child has not returned home and I do not know if he succeeded. The choices are he died and at least Sam Winchester is dead and then he was exorcised, or he failed,"

"I don't know." The man's eyes bulged from his head as she continued to squeeze.

"No matter, we have to leave we are known here now. But, we will return and get revenge on Torchwood and the Winchester brothers." Annaka muttered as she let the man fall to the floor dead. "Come we must make our plans."

XXXXX

Everyone had gone out with Sam and Dean on an exorcist hunt helping as many of them as they could. They had found out the demon who was making this army had left when Sam had not been killed. Jack had thought it best that Ianto stay.

So here he was standing by the coffee machine waiting for the 'menfolk' to return.

"Ianto?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Ianto jumped slightly and turned around. Gwen. They must have all arrived back then and hopefully uninjured...

"Yes Gwen." He said politely.

"I'm sorry." Gwen looked down at the floor..

Ianto looked at her with confusion. "You're sorry about what exactly?"

"About Jack, about me and Jack." She clarified.

Ianto smiled sadly. "It happened, nothing can change that. We just have to move on."

"I don't like seeing you unhappy and I know I am partly to blame."

"One day I won't be." Ianto turned away from her and walked out.

Gwen wanted to make things better but she had no idea what to do. Ianto loved Jack, and Jack in his way loved Ianto. She couldn't, no she wouldn't give up Jack. But she realised that she may not have a choice the one man who could take him away was Ianto and the young Welshman didn't realise it.

XXXXX

Ianto sat at his computer typing, as everyone else was filing in paperwork about all the exorcisms.

"Ianto come and join us." Jack called out.

Ianto stood up and made his way to the conference room and sat down opposite Sam.

"Well we would like to thank Sam and Dean for all their help. We only hope that we can deal with this ourselves in the future if not we do have their contact details." Jack said smiling at the two young men.

"So are you heading off soon?" Tosh asked glancing at Ianto.

Sam was doing the same thing. "Yes, soon."

"While everyone is here there is something I should say." Ianto looked around the room. "I applied for a transfer."

"What?" Owen asked surprised he never thought that Ianto would never leave Jack's side no matter what.

Hope started to form in Sam's chest. "Where?"

"They are opening a Torchwood near the gates of hell in America. I've been accepted."

Sam could not stop the smile appearing on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Jack sat there frozen, he had lost Ianto. "You're leaving?"

"I have to Jack I can't stay here not anymore. I will be in contact and if you need me…."

"I'll always need you Ianto." Jack whispered and left the room, taking part of Ianto's heart with him.

Sam stood up and rushed around the table pulling Ianto into his arms. "You are coming to America."

"Yes Sam I am."

XXXXX

Jack sat in his office, tears falling down his face.

"Jack?" Gwen whispered. "This is going to make Ianto happy."

"I don't want him to go, I can't imagine not seeing him everyday. I….."

"You still have me." Gwen told him, tears fell from her eyes as he didn't answer.

Jack was wrapped up in his own loss he hadn't heard her speak.

XXXXX

Ianto walked into Jack's office.

"Why didn't you tell me Ianto?" Jack asked quietly.

"I hadn't made up my mind."

"Don't go please, I will do anything."

"I'm sorry Jack but I have to. I don't want to have regrets and staying here watching you and Gwen would be one of them. Give me a chance to be happy please." Ianto begged.

Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto, reaching up he cupped one hand on the younger man's face, bent forward and kissed him.

"I'll always love you Ianto. No matter how long I live this is going to be one of my biggest regrets."

"I'll always love you too Jack. If I stayed it would be one of mine."

XXXXX

It had been a year since Ianto left, they all talked often. Jack realised that all of his immortality and his personality had made him selfish. Looking for things in that moment in time to make him happy. It hadn't worked out with Gwen and they both knew it was because of Ianto. He lost the man he loved.

XXXXX

"Tosh."

Tosh grinned as she held the phone to her ear. "What's up Ianto?"

"Sam asked me to marry him."

The End


End file.
